Senior Year at Anubis House
by Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall
Summary: Sequel to Everyone Meet Cooper Martin. Had lost inspiration for this story but now it is back and ready to get written!
1. Prologue and the Martin Family Secret

_**AN:This is all I have written so far for the sequel of Everyone Meet Cooper Martin. This is also for kittygirl429's challenge. Later on aka next chapter Fabina will be more active. This chapter uses only one of the required words. This is also a dedication to the Class of 2012 at my High School (my Senior class) as we had our graduation ceremony yesterday morning. I know none of them will read this as none of them know that I do this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**_

**Senior Year at Anubis House**

**Prologue**

Classes started just under 6 weeks ago. The day classes started I went to go see my Gran in the hospital. While there she told me that I was not an only child as I had originally grown up thinking. In fact my childhood best friend Tori, whom I had also thought was just my cousin, is my twin sister. We have an older sister Trina also. Tori and Trina were adopted by our Aunt Emily and Uncle Aaron when Trina was 6 and Tori and I were 4. My Gran had adopted me after the car crash that had killed my parents. I also learned that my grandfather had left my Gran but kept in contact with her because he did not want a second child, but kept in touch because he still loved my Gran very much.

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Martin I need for you to come up to my office for a short while before you leave for class." Victor called down the stairs.

"Okay Victor I will be up in a few seconds." I replied.

"Miss Martin, I was told to inform you that the hospital just called. They said that your Gran has taken a major turn health wise. Unfortunately, it was a turn for the worse. She wanted for you, Fabian, and your sisters to go see her. She said she didn't want you to bring Cooper, but I would anyway since the doctors do not picture her making it through the night." Victor explained.

"How is it you know this information? Only her ex-husband, my grandfather, is supposed to find out information before me! Wait you are my grandfather? I never pegged you as a family man." I replied.

"It is true. Just go with your sisters, son, and boyfriend to go see your grandmother. I will be here when you return and will tell Mr. Sweet the situation and get you all excused from any class periods today." he replied.

"I also have been feeling a bit sick the last few days. I have an appointment after class to see if they can figure out why, I have tried everything to get better and nothing." I answered back.

"I am going out to see her while you get the group together. I will be gone shortly after you get there so that your Gran does not have to spend any time alone." Victor said.

"Okay, I think I will go catch the other two at Isis house and keep Fabian and Cooper with me until I go and see Gran before things get too hectic with her time ending so quickly." I replied heading out the door and into Fabian's arms while crying my eyes out.


	2. House of Death

AN:Please bear with me. I have been working all of my summer at a local summer camp and this was all written up there. Please enjoy and review with your thoughts.

Chapter 2

We arrived at the hospital less than an hour later as a group **(AN: Nina, Tori, Trina, Fabian, and Cooper) **to see my Gran for possibly the final time before she would pass on. When we arrived as he had promised Victor was in her room waiting for us.

"Elizabeth, the girls are here. Fabian and Cooper are here as well. Fabian said he had a question for us so he will come in first with Cooper. Then, after they leave the girls will come." I heard him say to Gran.

"I know what it is about send the girls somewhere so they do not hear. Trina and Tori both like giving away secrets." Gran replied.

"Mr. Rutter and Cooper please enter. Girls please go call Trudy and tell her I will not be home for supper. Also tell her curfew will be early tonight." Victor said assigning us to the task.

[Fabian POV]

I walked into the room. "Mrs. Martin now that Nina is out of hearing range I would like to ask for your blessing to marry Nina after we graduate, Victor I would like to ask for yours also since you are her grandfather."

"I have seen you both together over the last couple of years and give you the full blessing I can for the marriage." Victor replied shocking me.

"I too give you my blessing. Nina and Cooper need someone like you to take care of them after I am gone." Nina's Gran said.

"Thank you Mrs. Martin. How about I get Nina and her sisters in here so they can see you." I replied bringing Cooper with me as I left the room.

[Nina POV]

I saw Fabian and Cooper leave my Gran's room after I got off the phone with Trudy.

"Uh Victor, I guess Mr. Sweet did not know about Tori, Trina and I being allowed to miss class so now the three of us have detention as does Fabian." I said as I walked into the room.

"Do not worry about it. I can get the punishment overturned. I suppose with everything happening as fast as it has been calling Eric was at the bottom of my list and forgotten. All that needs to happen is for me to explain the situation and everything will be fine." Victor replied.

"Girls will you do me a favor and each sing a song?" Gran asked.

"Sure Gran!" we replied in unison.

"I will give you a simple one Trina." Gran said. "How about 'Papa Don't Preach'?"

~Time Skip~

After Trina sang her song and Tori sang "Make it Shine" it was my turn. I let Gran choose even though I knew what she would pick so I motioned for Fabian and Cooper to come help me.

_**(AN:**_**Nina singing,**_Fabian Singing_, **_Both singing)_**  
**If I could break this spell**  
**I'd run to him today**  
**and somehow I know he's on his way to me**  
**Derek, you and I were meant to be**

**Far longer than forever**  
**I'll hold you in my heart**  
**It's almost like you're here with me**  
**Although we're far apart**

_Far longer than forever_  
_As constant as a star_  
_I close my eyes_  
_and I am where you are_

**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise**  
**We've an unshakeable bond**

_Destined to last for a lifetime_  
_and beyond_

_Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)_  
_I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)_  
_I've made an everlasting vow_  
_To find a way to you_

**_Far longer than forever_**  
**_Like no love ever known_**  
**_and with your love_**  
**_I'll never be alone_**

**Far longer than forever**

_Much stronger than forever_

**and with your love **  
**I'll never be alone**

As we sang the last 3 lines she started passing and by the last chord she was gone. I know you are thinking 'why didn't any nurses or doctors try bringing her back?' well the answer to that is she had a document, telling them to just let it happen, a D.N.R (Do Not Resesuatate)

(Scene Change)

~Time Skip~

We returned to school at lunchtime after dropping Cooper off at daycare. We went to our teachers asking what we had missed while we were out. After finishing this we all got called into Mr. Sweet's office. Luckily, by the time we got there Victor was also present.

He looked as if he had lost something as precious to him as Corbier. Mr. Sweet was the only one that did not know the situation.

"Eric these four have all been with me all morning except or the last 20 minutes. My Elizabeth passed on this morning. She had asked us to see her so I knew the truth about our 3 granddaughters…" Victor said.

"I'm sorry but I need a trash can or something." I interrupting.

"Nina what's wrong?" Fabian asked running after me.

"I just have to hurl!" I said running into a bathroom stall.

"Do you want me to get the nurse? Maybe she can figure out what is wrong." he suggested.

"Trudy made me a doctor appointment for right after classes, so I need you to pick up Cooper. I called his daycare so they can expect you and not me." I said after I finished and started walking back to Mr. Sweet's office.

"Nice of you both to rejoin us." Mr. Sweet said.

"I'm sorry I have not been feeling well the past few days. Between that, caring for Cooper, everything with my Gran passing today and keeping caught up in classes is really hard, right now." I replied.

"Well I think for the rest of the week you should just stay in your house and rest. I am sure that Miss Jaffray would be more than willing to make copies of her class notes for you and Mr. Rutter." he suggested.

"I kind of still want to stay in classes today so I don't fall behind in my personal schedule and can keep my mind off of things. But starting tomorrow I have no objections to that because I have to plan all of my Gran's services and estate stuff between 2 continents/2 countries in 2 completely different time zones. I already called my Aunt Emily she is on a flight here now and will be here by morning ready to help." I replied surprisingly keeping my composure.

~Time Skip~

It was time for dinner when Fabian told me to leave with him and Cooper for a surprise and that Trudy knew about it. Little did he know that I had a surprise for him too.


	3. House of Proposals,Babies,and Psychos

_**AN:This is the last chapter I have fully written and typed since I forgot my notebook at home while I went to my final week of work at the local summer camp I work at. Please enjoy and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapters but I own nothing except the plot a couple relationships and a character or two.**_

Chapter 3

Once we got to this fun little karaoke restaurant Fabian went up to the announcer signing himself up for a song, Cooper for a song, and me up for a song. Fabian was up first singing Three Words, Two Hearts, One Kiss. A few other people went between him and Cooper, then Cooper sang Little Things (For a 4 year old he was amazing), then a few more people went then it was my turn and Fabian had signed me up to sing Coalmine by Sara Evans.

_Shotgun houses, shanty shacks_  
_Countin' those ties on the railroad track_  
_Thiry-four more, it's almost time_  
_To see my baby walking out of that_

_Coalmine, covered with dust_  
_T-shirt tied, all muscled up_  
_All mine, head to toe_  
_Come on, come on whistle, blow_  
_I can't wait to get him home_  
_Ain't gonna have nothing but the supper on_  
_Gonna keep him busy 'til it's time_  
_He goes back to that coalmine_

_Some girls like them gussied up_  
_Wearing all that smelly stuff_  
_To me there's nothing quite so fine_  
_As my man standing out in front of that_

_Coalmine, covered with dust_  
_T-shirt tied, all muscled up_  
_All mine, head to toe_  
_Come on, come on whistle, blow_  
_Power's out, well that's all right_  
_We'll make love by a miner's light_  
_Gonna keep him busy 'til it's time_  
_He goes back to that coalmine_

_Shotgun houses, shanty shacks_  
_Countin' those ties on the railroad track_  
_Just two more, it's almost time_  
_To see my baby walking out of that coalmine_

_Coalmine, covered with dust_  
_T-shirt tied, all muscled up_  
_All mine, head to toe_  
_Come on, come on whistle, blow_  
_Don't want no white-collared man_  
_Midnight, I like calloused hands_  
_To keep me busy 'til it's time_  
_He goes back to that coalmine_

_I can't wait to get him home_  
_Ain't gonna have nothing but the supper on_  
_Power's out, well that's all right_  
_We'll make love by a miner's light_  
_Don't want no white-collared man_  
_Midnight, I like calloused hands_  
_To keep me busy 'til it's time_  
_He goes back to that coalmine_

As I went to sit back at the table they requested for me to stay on the stage. Without knowing about Fabian signing us up for a duet I began singing, Far Longer Than Forever, our song. At the end I found Fabian on his knee with Cooper handing him a box.

"Nina Elizabeth Martin, I know that this is really soon after we started dating and we are still very young but I feel as if we had emotionally been together for as long as I can remember. I love you with all of my heart and soul. When I first learned that you had a son I was confused, hurt, mad, and I admit it a little jealous. I also do understand why you had kept him a secret for the past couple of years. I am honored that you have allowed me to work my way into his life over these last few weeks and that you trusted me enough to not hurt him or you, and to protect both of you from harm as best as I can. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet Earth and beyond?" Fabian asked.

"Yes I will!" I squealed crying.

~Time Skip~

(Scene Change)

We walked into Anubis House hand in hand with Cooper following close behind. "Cooper please go and get ready for bed. Mommy and Fabian need some grownup talking time." I said as we reached the common room.

"Nina what's wrong? I thought you were happy." Fabian asked concerned.

"I am but…I have something not as good to tell you but you could also take it as good news. I know we would if we were a little bit older…" I started nervously.

"What is it? So I can take in the information." he said.

"Okay umm…I'm pregnant. I was right when I mentally guessed but I went to the doctor after classes and she confirmed it." I blurted out crying.

"Don't worry Nina everything will be okay. We will all be an amazing family." Fabian said calming me down.

No sooner did I finally calm down did Patricia come my way panicking "Nina I just got a voicemail saying to tell everyone in the house to watch our backs. It was from my biological dad. Victor is about to do curfew in fifteen minutes but no one has seen him since this morning."

"Great, just what I need, a psychopathic man trying to kidnap anybody he sees especially my son! Good thing I saw Victor go into his office when I walked in." I said quietly before yelling, "Sibuna members…common room now!"

Once all of the Sibuna members were in the common room I explained the situation and the assignments. After everything was said and done Fabian came with me to talk to Victor.

"Miss Martin, Mr. Rutter you know mixing rooms is prohibited. Except for Cooper's case." Victor said sternly.

"We are coming to ell you 3 things." Fabian said in reply first.

"The first 2 are happy and the third is really bad. One thing is thanks to you and Gran giving to go ahead…Fabian and I are engaged. Number 2 is that I found out today that I am pregnant, Fabian didn't know this before the proposal. The final thing is Cooper and Patricia's father knows I am here and have Cooper with me. He left a voice on Patricia's cell phone." I said just clearly enough to be understood.

"Do you have a plan devised for in case this happened?" Victor asked.

"Yes everything is in place at all times except one thing. However seeing as I have been told to stay at the house for the rest of the week it can be put in place now." I said.

"That is only for this week. What if things happen when you go back?" he asked.

"He is always surrounded by people so it is harder to get to him. But, would you take on being one of the people around him when Fabian and I cannot be?" I asked in reply.

"Of course I will Nina. You are family and family is everything to me. Fabian from this point on you are considered part of my family." he replied.

"Nina I think we should get to bed. Cooper is with just Amber and that could end badly since she isn't the smartest person in the house." Fabian suggested.

"You are right but go gather up Patricia and Eddie, I will get Cooper and meet you in the attic/our spot." I replied running out of the office.

"It's 10 o'clock you have 5 minutes exactly then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor said as he dropped his pin obviously noticing me and the other going up into the attic.

Once up in the attic everyone asked why we did not wait until our normal meeting time. I explained the situation and how/why Victor was able to know.

"Okay so now that things are explained we need to induct our other house members so that we can establish a rank system and a schedule. Tonight however we sleep. Patricia and Eddie you will sleep by the door and take out any intruder from there. Fabian and I will do the exact same thing but be by the window. Jerome you are our last and most important line of defense because you will be sleeping next to Cooper and if we fail to take down/see the intruder you are responsible for taking them down so that Cooper stays safe. Bottom line is that Cooper is to be under watch 24/7 until further notice." I said explaining our plan.

"Are we going to tell them the other 2 things? I mean we already told Victor." Fabian asked.

"Tomorrow since we also have to tell my sisters first. They would kill me if the house knew before they did about both parts!" I replied freaking out on him.

"Nina they helped plan the dinner and were in the crowd tonight. As for the other part of things there would only be a few people that knew before them so we will be fine. Plus it helps keep you, Cooper, and the baby safe." Fabian responded.


	4. House of Revealing Truths

**AN:Sorry this has taken so long. I kind of lost my notebook, when I found it I had lost my inspiration, and it just came back to me recently. Please review with your opinions. Not exactly sure when the next update for this story will be. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What about a baby Fabian?" Jerome asked,

"Just no aiming for my stomach during PE Jerome. Also you may wake up to vomiting in the morning. Just no telling anyone else yet. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Okay, and yes I do." he replied.

~Time Skip~

"Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, Cooper, where are you?" Amber asked very loudly.

"Guys wake up. It's time for breakfast. Nothing/no one came in last night. Fair warning me, Fabian, Tori, and Trina will not be in classes. Their mom, since she adopted them, is coming in to help me understand my Gran's will, and to help plan the services. Fabian will be moral support and an extra eye on Cooper for me since his father is now after us." I explained in only three breaths.

"Breakfast is ready Dearies!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen.

(Scene Change)

I walked into the kitchen, caught a whiff of Trudy's famous and amazing French Toast then had to run straight to the bathroom to barf.

"Nina sweetie are you alright? You left in quite a rush there." Trudy said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I am fine Trudy. Just have a bit of a health issue right now…I found out yesterday after classes in my doctor's appointment that I am once again pregnant. This time I was actually a willing participant in the act." I answered.

"Poor dear, still so young. Does Fabian know? What about Victor and Mr. Sweet?" she asked.

"Yes Fabian knows. I told him last night after he brought me home from dinner. At dinner he had proposed without knowing my situation then once we got here I told him. Yes Victor knows but Mr. Sweet does not yet unless my grandfather doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." I replied.

"Who is your grandfather?" she asked.

"As long as you swear to not tell anyone I will tell you. I just found out yesterday morning before going to see my Gran in the hospital the last time." I answered.

"I truly swear that I will tell no one. Not even Victor. I will tell you a bit of a secret after you tell me yours." she replied back.

"Okay then, I will tell you. It is Victor, he and my Gran were married then just before my Aunt Emily was born, they divorced. Now how about your little secret?" I asked.

"Well after all of these years that I have been working with him I have started to fall for Victor. I know he just lost the love of his life in your Gran but maybe someday he will be able to move on and possibly be with me." she said before adding, "Please do not tell him I don't want him to get upset and fire me."

"Deal we will keep each others secrets." I said leaving the bathroom.

"Nina are you feeling better? We just got a text from mom and she said she will be here in less than five minutes." Tori said as I walked back out of the bathroom.

"Yeah how did you know that I was not feeling well?" I asked.

"When we walked in you were the only one not at the table and we heard someone puking." Trina answered.

"Oh well I am fine. I will tell you later once Aunt Emily gets here. Cooper why don't you and Fabian just go and do your little bonding activity you planned for today. Everyone else has class and that starts in about ten minutes so you should get going to the school." I said trying to get everyone else to leave before my Aunt arrived.

After a chorus of 'goodbye' and 'see you all later' everyone left. A short while later in walked a woman with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. If I had not known better I would have sworn I had just seen my mom's ghost.

"Hello girls, I know you all know the secret by now. I have a question that I hope one of you could possibly answer for me." Aunt Emily asked.

"Depends on what the question is." I replied.

"I was wondering if you knew who my father is and if he potentially want to meet me." she questioned hopefully.

"Actually, my dear Emily, I am here and absolutely am excited to get to know you." Victor replied as he came down into the dining room.

"Wait so you are in charge of my daughters and niece and I never knew it?" she asked.

"None of them are your daughters Emily. You need to remember that fact." he pointed out.

"I know father, am I okay to call you that even though you left my mother pregnant and alone to raise two daughters? Although I have adopted Trina and Tori. I would have adopted Nina but mom decided that she was special and needed more care/attention than the other two so she took care of her." Aunt Emily started angrily.

"As long as you know the truth and understand that I still loved you always. I just was not able to handle two kids since I was so young at the time." he explained.

"Mom did just fine being the age she was. I was personally only three years older than you both were when you had us, at the time I adopted Trina and Tori." Aunt Emily replied angrily.

~Time Skip~

After a long day of filling out many different forms and signing many different contracts I was finally done what had to be done in order to properly organize my Gran's estate. I also just finished telling everybody in my family about the baby. My sisters were excited that they are going to be aunts and know about it from the start this time. Aunt Emily, however, decided she would not allow me to stay with her when I went back to the States for vacation. I told her with everything I had from Gran's estate I would not have to. I also do not have to worry because here I have the entire house, and other members of the school, and most importantly Victor to keep me motivated to stay caught up with my school work along with taking care of the baby and Cooper. Pointing this out to her caused her to tell me she was un-enrolling my sisters from the school.

"I am not leaving Nina or my friends. I just made all of them and I need to finish the things here before I go home." Tori said sticking up for me.

"I am not leaving either I just met this really cute guy. I wanna get to know him and maybe even go out with him." Trina said which for her was typical.

"Sorry girls your father and I have discussed it and neither of you have a choice in the matter. You are both coming home with me tomorrow whether you like it or not." Aunt Emily replied leaving the house.


	5. House of Staying and Suspense

**AN:Sorry this took so long to get written and posted up. I had about 3/4 of the chapter written but have gotten crazy busy. After this week I will mostly be updating on Saturdays for the summer. I know that the chapter ends kind of predictably and it all is horrible but I hope you like it anyway. So I now give you:**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

The next morning Tori and Trina came to Anubis House to say goodbye, but then they realized that legally both of them were adults and could make their own choice to stay here or not. The only person they really had to talk to was Mr. Sweet to make sure they still had a place to sleep. The moment they realized this they went to Victor's office and begged him to call Mr. Sweet to ask about their sleeping arrangements. Luckily he said yes and applauded my sisters for their determination to stay in a place they loved being at.

~Time Skip~

Later on that night when everyone got home from school Mara gave both Fabian and I a copy of every set of notes for both today and yesterday.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"A bit better now that I know my sisters can stay by my side through all of this. I can't really get into what is going on with you right now. Come up to the attic tonight at about 11, I know that Victor is usually asleep by then so just come up and you will learn everything that is going on and what your part may end up being in the future." I explained.

"Okay then, I will see you tonight. Goodbye Nina." Mara replied.

Fabian soon walked in and to my surprise not with Cooper. "Fabian what the hell are you doing letting Cooper out of your site? Do you not remember the fact that we have a crazy psychopath after us?" I yelled.

"Neens calm down. Cooper is in my room, with Eddie so he is safe. I just wanted to see how you were doing after everything that has been going on the last few days." Fabian said as he came closer to me.

"I am so sorry I was yelling at you. I know you would never leave Cooper unattended unless he was with either Mick or one of the Sibuna members. I am just really worried since it has been three days and still nothing from Jonathan. I am going to go talk to Victor about possibly talking Mr. Sweet into allowing me to bring Cooper with me to classes. I doubt it but I guess I can just tell the workers at his daycare that I do not want him to be left alone. I will just explain that he would not be safe kept here during the day when it is just him and none of the rest of us around." I said hugging Fabian and telling him my plan.

"Why don't you just ask Mr. Sweet for more time away? You need it, I know you have not been sleeping and that you need it now more than ever." Fabian suggested.

"NO FABIAN I CAN'T ASK MR. SWEET FOR MORE TIME AWAY! HE WON'T GIVE IT TO ME SINCE I WILL END UP MISSING A LOT OF SCHOOL DUE TO THIS BABY AND EVERYTHING ELSE WITH JONATHAN!" I screamed making everyone including Victor to come running in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sorry guys, I worded a suggestion wrong and due to the stress of a major situation added onto her Gran's passing it made Nina go a little bit off the deep end but no need to worry it is all good and under control." Fabian explained and calmed me down right away.

"Miss Martin could you please come up to my office for a moment with your sisters and Fabian so that we can discuss the matter at hand." Victor asked.

I heard the sound of a window shattering so I looked around and saw no sign of Cooper. "Cooper come to the common room please! EDDIE, PATRICIA, FABIAN we need to find Cooper right now! COOPER come find mommy and Fabian! I just need to know you are okay. Please be okay baby." I began to freak out, then the worst possible thing imaginable happened…


End file.
